This invention relates to a skin treatment composition, and more particularly, to a skin treatment composition which clears up most skin-related problems naturally and without any side effects.
There are many skin-related problems from which various individuals suffer. One obvious such problem is acne, which primarily afflicts teenagers and young adults. Other skin problems include rashes, blemishes, skin bites, razor irritation, athlete's foot, and general itching.
In the prior art, there are many old and current methods which are suitable for treating an individual's skin. One common such material is alpha hydroxy acids, which is used to treat acne and which is found in many well known products. However, the use of alpha hydroxy acids is less than desirable, since it can in fact cause itching and redness on sensitive skin. Moreover, while alpha hydroxy acid is somewhat successful in the treatment of acne, it has the disadvantage during treatment of making the acne worse before making it better.
Another common skin treatment medication is benzoyl peroxide, which is also used for treating acne and is found in such products as OXY-10. This composition suffers from the same disadvantages as alpha hydroxy acids.
These and other known methods have the general disadvantages of not working fast, of not covering a broad spectrum of skin-related problems, and being somewhat expensive to purchase.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a skin treatment composition which overcomes the above disadvantages, and which is safe to use, is effective on a broad range of skin problems, and which is inexpensive to manufacture.